Snowbody Loves Me
May 12, 1964 |color_process=Metrocolor |runtime=8:00 |movie_language=English |preceded_by=Much Ado About Mousing |followed_by=The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse }} Snowbody Loves Me is a 1964 Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. The cartoon contains much music arranged from familiar Chopin pieces; notably, the Revolutionary Étude; the Grande Valse Brillante in E-flat major; and the Fantaisie-Impromptu. The name is a reference to the phrase "Nobody loves me." Plot Jerry is out in the cold Swiss Alps, caught up in a snowball and rolls all the way into a pillar as the title card and credits are shown. Jerry rolls himself around as a side effect from being in the snowball until he runs into another pillar and sees a cheese shop. Jerry then peeks through the window and he sees the cheeses. He raps on the door and wakes up Tom, who promptly opens the door, only to find no one there. He walks out into the cold; however, Jerry sneaked in under the cat and the door closes on Tom. Tom soon gets cold and does everything he can to stay warm. Tom then peeks through the window and sees Jerry making a fire. His grin is invidious. He tries to enter through the chimney, but Jerry happens to have chosen that moment to light the fire. Jerry hears Tom being thrown around, yelling in pain, and falling off the edge of the building. While Tom falls from a duct, Jerry is a bit puzzled. Jerry surveys the large array of cheeses and walks in the air towards a large wheel of Emmentaler cheese. He starts to dive in and out of the holes in the cheese as Tom manages to open the door. Only his tail remains unfrozen, and Tom uses it to push himself and to light a fire to defrost. Jerry starts to eat the Emmentaler and yodels. Tom hears and sees Jerry through the holes and pumps out the mouse with a fireplace Bellows, but he falls back in before Tom can grab him. The cat tries this some more before he comes up with another plan. He hammers corks into all of the holes (hitting Jerry on the head) and drops a giant weight on top of a giant bellows, which causes the cheese to burst and corks fly everywhere. Tom recovers from the storm to see much of the cheese gone and Jerry with a cheese-tutu. Jerry walks out, and seeing the tutu, does a brief dance. Tom claps as he approaches the mouse and then smacks Jerry between his paws, stunning the mouse and drops him outside in the snow. Tom goes back to sleep, but soon feels guilty. He imagines Jerry's spirit flying past him. Fearing Jerry is frozen solid, he rushes outside, and brings the frozen mouse inside. Wrapped in a warm blanket, Tom revives Jerry with a tablespoon of 360-proof Schnapps, saving him. Jerry wakes up and jumps into a pile of dolls and puts on a Swiss outfit. Tom plays a piano, while Jerry happily dances around at the end. External links * * Category:1964 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films Category:Films set in Switzerland